Paradise of the Future
by WouldNotLikeToBeKnown
Summary: Aoi and Yusaku were both on a cruise ship party hosted by Ryoken Kogami, worried about their futures and what being an adult will be like until one fateful stormy night lands them out of the ship and onto an island where they must learn to survive together.


Yusaku was seated on a chair, relaxing on the deck while the rest of his friends on the cruise boat were partying inside the ship, drinking themselves to death.

"Everyone is partying inside the ship except you! All you're doing is just sitting on the chair!" AI huffed from his duel disk. The creature was bitter that all of his artificial friends were partying with their masters inside while he had to be outside with Yusaku, who was simply sitting on the chair with his eyes closed.

Yusaku didn't pay any mind to his Ignis, who was apparently based off of him. Originally, Ryoken has proposed the idea of going on a cruise ship and invited everyone that knew Yusaku and him, even his own team of scientists. Yusaku wasn't on board with the idea since he wasn't the party type, but Kusanagi had somehow successfully talked him into it and here he was.

"Can we please go inside?" AI whined. "It's so boring out here!"

"No." Yusaku firmly said.

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"With Sugar and Cherry on top?"

"Ask again and I will mute you!" The young teen threatened. "I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of the night!"

"Yes..." AI sighed in disappointment and retreated to his duel disk.

Yusaku sighed and opened his eyes, staring up at the sky. Up in the sky were thousands, no, millions of stars scattered all around, shining bright.

They all looked so pretty and alluring to him. If the stars were humanized, he would have a hard time picking the prettiest one. The stars reflected in his eyes.

"Yusaku." A familiar voice said his name.

The boy's eyes opened and he turned around. Ryoken, the party organizer, was standing on the deck, in his casual outfit.

"Why aren't you inside with everyone else? They're all having a good time." Ryoken took a chair and sat down next to him.

"You know very well that I'm not a wild party animal." Yusaku told him. "What are you doing out here anyway? You're the one that organized this cruise ship party."

"I just need some peace of mind from all the wild times that are occuring inside." Ryoken nodded to the door. They both shared a couple minutes of silence until the silver-haired man broke it by clearing his voice.

"Yusaku, do you have any plans for the future?"

Yusaku turned to face Ryoken and raised a brow. "What plans?"

"I don't know." Ryoken replied. "Any plans. Finish high school, complete college, or maybe even try to get a job. There are infinite things to do in the future."

"Oh." The young teen turned back to face the sky. This was something he didn't think about often. What did he want to do in the future?

"I don't know." Yusaku bluntly replied.

"Did you even think about it?" Ryoken asked.

"I don't want to think about anything right now. I want to relax." Yusaku sighed, sounding exasperated. "Thinking about adult stuff puts too much strain on the mental well-being."

"You know, you're almost an adult." The silver-haired man reminded him, his icy blue eyes shaped into slits. "You can't keep laying it off for another time. Before you know it, you will be eighteen and you will have to act on your plans."

"You have a good point, but we are all on vacation right now. You're the one who wanted to go on the ship." Yusaku reminded him casually.

"You're right. Let's just spend the rest of the time relaxing, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

A big party was going on inside Ryoken's ship and nearly everyone was having a good time, either by dancing or hoarding all the refreshments.

Although there wasn't someone having a good time.

"Aoi-san, is there something wrong?" Aqua asked from the duel disk. "You're not participating in the party like every one else."

"I'm not in a party mood tonight." The brown-haired girl sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?" The water ignis asked.

"Yeah."

"Perhaps a certain someone is on your mind?" Aqua suggested.

The young girl's face grew hot and she became uncomfortable. "Kind of. I'm scared of becoming an adult."

"What is it about becoming an adult that is so scary to you?"

"It's just that things are happening so fast. I didn't expect to be sixteen so soon." Aoi sighed. "I still feel like I'm a kid. I don't know what I am going to do."

"Becoming an adult is not as scary as you think Aoi-san." Aqua reminded her. "You technically are still a child. There are still so many things to learn."

"Do you think that Aqua?" The brown-haired girl asked.

The water ignis nodded.

"I still haven't gotten to do a lot of things though. I'm always scared of doing things new." Aoi could feel her eyes water. All her life, she devoted her life to studying and nothing else, resulting her to get the highest marks of the class. Aoi was also the shy one, as she did not have many friends except for Miyu Sugisaki.

Her whole freetime had revolved around dueling in Link VRAINS, but that had become a chore. She had changed her avatar three times. First, she was the dueling idol Blue Angel, based of the character from the children's book that she used to read in her free time. Then she became Blue Girl for missions, and her final form, Blue Maiden.

"Don't worry, there is still plenty of time for you to experience the things that children do." Aqua convinced her.

"I hope you are right." The brown-haired girl looked down at her artificial life-form and walked over to the balcony. She noticed that there were lots of stars in the sky.

How pretty. She thought. Her eyes noticed a star that was traveling across the vast space.

"Make a wish Aoi-san!" Aqua exclaimed.

"I wish..." Aoi started and finished the sentence in her mind.

"Why did you stop speaking?"

Aoi did not reply and looked at the ocean. "I didn't want to say it out loud because I personally thought that it was a little childish."

"There's no such thing as a childish wish." Aqua reminded her.

"You think?"

* * *

Yusaku was still sitting in the chair, although this time, he was not laying back. He was sitting uptight. Ryoken had went back inside to go party with Specter and the others.

"What's on your mind pretty boy?" AI asked.

"Nothing."

"I bet it's that cutie Aoi Zaizen that's on your mind. You can't stop thinking about her silky smooth brown hair and that angelic voice that would sound sexy especially when she moa-"

AI didn't get to finish his sentence as Yusaku clobbered him on the head. "That was not on my mind." He icily told his artifical lifeform.

But come to think of it, she was pretty sexy. Her body was like a doll's. Her eyes were a pretty brown and...what else?

But as Yusaku was thinking, the ship suddenly jolted.

"What happened?" He asked.

The ship then started to rock violently. Yusaku then heard a loud thunderstorm and felt a splash of cold water hit him.

He fell onto the deck and moaned in pain.

"Yusaku!" Ryoken called out. "Come in!"

"I'm coming!" Yusaku grabbed his duel disk but the strong winds had pulled him back and he fell over the rail and into the ocean.

"WAAAHHHH!" AI screamed in fear. "We're going to die!"

"No..." Yusaku coughed as he rose out of the water. "We're going to make it out here alive." He took his phone out of his pocket to call Ryoken for help but it wouldn't turn on. The water had went inside the phone and fried the motherboard.

"There's nothing we can do." Yusaku sighed.

"You mean we're going to die!?" AI yelled in disbelief.

"I guess so." Yusaku sighed as he sunk into the water.

_Goodbye Kusanagi...Goodbye Jin...Goodbye Ryoken...Goodbye Aoi...Goodbye Akira..._


End file.
